sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czy to już koniec?
=W skrócie= =Wstęp= Historia jest z grubsza ta sama, ale aktualnie jest koniec 3 klasy liceum i nasza Su żegna się z przyjaciółmi. Ale nagle staje się przełom! Do miasta wprowadził się jej były bliski przyjaciel z dawnego "życia"(szkoły itp.) On wywraca wszystko do góry nogami! Miesza naszej bohaterce w głowie, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia jej powiedzieć dowidzenia przyjaciołom i temu szczególnemu chłopakowi... Jaki to chłopak? To wie tylko ona... Historia jest dość typowa, lecz ma inne opisy dobrze znanych postaci! a teraz zacznimy wszystko od dnia dokładnie od godziny w której zaczęła się nagorsza część życia Su... Ta chwila, zniszczyła system "myślenia" Sucrette! =Powieść= Rozdział 1 -Bal Rozdział 2 -Ognisko Rozdział 3 -Prawdziwa Ja Jest godzina 16.45 i właśnie czekam na Armina i Alexego. Stałam tak tylko jakieś 2 minuty i nagle dopadł mnie Alexy. Alx: Cześć, Su! Su: Cześć. Gdzie Armin? Nagle moje oczy zobaczyły ciemność. Uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam "Armin", a głos mi odmówił. Zdziwiłam się i zdjęłam ręce z oczu... i zobaczyłam znów tą samą przestraszoną minę Alexego. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam jego. Su: Aleks... A: Su, ja. Su: Nie! Nie chce cię słuchać! A: Ale Su proszę Cię! Złapał mnie mocno za ramię, ale zignorowałam to. Su: Nie! ... Alexy za ile zjawi się Armin? Alx: Już powinien być, zawrócił przed chwilą po coś. A:Co? Ten chłoptaś z Caffe? Su: Odczep się! A: Co ja ci zrobiłem? Przecież chcę uratować naszą przyjaźń! Spuściłam głowę na chwilę i dławiłam łzy... Nagle wyrwałam się z uścisku i powiedziałam z łzami: Su: Przyjaźń? Nie ma żadnej przyjaźni!! Zniszczyłeś ją dawno temu! Krzyknęłam do niego i cofnęłam się kilka kroków. Su: Alexy trzymaj mnie, bo nie wytrzymam. Alx: Dobrze. Złapał mnie za jedną rękę i w talii, a ja powoli się uspokajałam. A: I takich masz przyjaciół... Każdy tylko patrzy, aby cię poprzytulać. Su: Jesteś nienormalny?!?! Alx: Odbija ci chłopie? A: Mówię co widzę... Teraz wiem, że nasza przyjaźń nie była taka mocna, a ja zawsze chciałem się z tobą tylko umówić. Su: What? Umówić? Prędzej bym się z Kentinem pocałowała>. A: Kentinem? Eh, z tym pacanem, w garnku na głowie? Su: Teraz jest wyższy od ciebie, ładniejszy i napewno bardziej rozgarnięty. A: Ale i tak odbuduję naszę przyj... S: CO TY MASZ Z TĄ PRZYJAŹNIĄ?! Nie naprawisz jej!! Ona już dawno nie istnieje!!! Spóścilam głowę w dół i czułam ból. A: Ale nie wiesz jaką przyjkrość mi sprawiasz... - Tym zdaniem walnął mnie jak deską. Su: CO? NAWET NIE WIESZ JAK MI TRUDNO BYŁO TO POWIEDZIEĆ!! JAK CZUŁAM SIĘ PRZEZ TE-e-e lata. Gdy byłeś popularny, a mną się tylko bawiłeś... Upadłam na kolana, nagle usłyszałam głos Armina. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam go biegnącego w naszą stronę. Wstałam na równe nogi, a Alexy mi pomógł. Gdy dobiegł do nas Armin, natychmiastowo się do niego przytuliłam. Nie patrzyłam na Aleksa już mnie nie obchodził. Su: *Hlip* I teraz widzisz Aleks. Ja czułam się tak samo... Aleks odszedł z żałobną miną. Ar: Chusteczkę? Su: Skąd ty...? Ar: Alexy mówił, że się przydadzą. Alx: To co idziemy? Su: Jasne! Ożywilam się momętalnie. Wzięłam Alexego pod ramię i tak szliśmy, zaraz obok szedł Armin. Alexy odwracał co chwilę głowę w stronę Armina, aż w końcu z tym też szłam pod rączke/. Szliśmy tak razem, a po drodze spotykaliśmy kolejnych uczniow naszej klasy. Ale niestety Alexy zobaczył jakiś sprzęt i wszedł do sklepu na 10 min. Potem szliśmy już normalnie i śmialiśmy się z czegoś co chwilę. Po jakiś 20 min.(Doszliśmo o 17.20.) drogi doszliśmy do wyznaczonego miejsca. To co tam zobaczyliśmy nie było najmilszym widokiem. Ar: Co tu się dzieje?! Kas: Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Naprzeciwko nas stała Altana, a w niej stał Kas, Lys i Kentin po prawej. Oraz Aleks, jakiś1 koleś i Dakota(?!?!). A z resztą po prawym boku Altany stała moja szkoła "Amoris", a po lewje ci z "Over". Chlopcy w Altenie byli troche poobijani. Poczułam, że znow muszę coś zrobić, bo Kastiel i Aleks zaczeli się bić. Natychmiast zerwałam się z miejsca i stanęłam pomiędzy nimi- wiedziałam, że żaden mnie nie uderzy. Stałam tak pomiędzy nim i powili przyglądałam się wszystkim zgromadzonym. Z Aleksem nie był wcale Dajkota (Dake) Tylko jakiś bardzo podobny chłopak, tego drugiego nie znam- ale byli nieźle poturbowani. Potem spojrzałam na moich chłopców. Lys był poobijany, Kentin miał podartą koszulę, a Kas... Jak to Kas. Su: Co wy wyprawiacie? Kas: A jak myślisz, mała? Obiecałem coś dzisiaj i wyjątkowo obietnicy dotrzymam. Strzeliło mi jak z pistoletu w głowę. Chodziło mu o zemstę, za to, że wczoraj Aleks mnie uderzył. Ale to niw w stylu Kasa zaczynać takie bójki, ciekawe co przeskrobał. Później się dowiem... Su: Macie przestać! A: Bo co? Uderzysz mnie... kujonko? *Ken: Oh my god....* Wyprostowałam się i odwróciłam w stronę Aleksa. Powiedział to tak pewnie, że byłam ciekawa co planuje. Znów zaczęły mnie brać nerwy tylko tym razem nie zamierzałam krzyczeć, ani płakać. Su: Coś ty do mnie powiedział? A: Przeliterować? Su: Nie musisz, wiem jaki to dla ciebie wysiłek. *Wszyscy : Ooooooo....* A: Tak... Kujon... Zawsze najlepsza w klasie, taka 'Idealna'... Nigdy nie potrafiłaś się bić, zawsze uciekałaś. Głęboki wdech: Su: Naprawdę? Szybko się zamachnęłam i przyłożyłam mu sierpowego, potem podciełam mu nogi, a jak już leżał stanęłam trujumfalnie na nim jedną nogą. Su: Może i zawsze uciekałam od przemocy, ale umialam i umiem się bić. Rozejrzałam się. Wszyscy z mojej klasy, mieli przelotne napady zdziwnienia i dość trwałe uśmiechy. Ci z Overa (nie tylko chłopcy) patrzyli na mnie jak na jakąś kosmitkę. Nagle podbiegł do mnie Alexy i podniósł wysoko moją rękę krzycząc przy tym: Alx: NASZ TERMINATOR, NIE UGIĘTA POGROMCZYNI.... SUCRETTE!!! Nagle Rozalia zaczęła klaskać i skakać, a zaraz za nią wszyscy z mojej klasy. Ja zdjęłam nogę z Aleksa i odeszłam. Kastiel i Ken podnieśli mnie. A ja się przytuliłam do Kasa oby nie spaść.Nagle Aleks się podniósł i powiedział ciągle tak samo pewnie jak przedtem. A: Ale wiesz, że przytulasz kompletnego idiotę, kretyna i ... Su: Kastiela? Spokojnie wiem! A: Chodziło mi o co innego. Wszystkim zżedła mina, chłopcy odstawili mnie na ziemię. Jakbym o czymś nie wiedziała. Spojrzałam kolejno na Lysa, Kentina, Aleksa i na końcu na Kasa. Su: Co. Co zrobiłeś? Kas: Ja... Lys: Powiedz jej, lepiej żeby dowiedziała się od ciebie... Kastiel spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco, odetchnął i powiedział: Kas: Może ci to złamać serce, ale... Su: Ale....? Kas: Ale zakład to zakład... Teraz w tej chwili, chcę abyś wybrała pomiędzy nami. Chwilowo nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale po chwili Roza weszła do altany i mnie oświeciła. R: Kas, Aleks, Ken i Nat...Eh... Założyli się którego z nich wybierzesz. Su: Chwila' Pomimo tego, że opowiedziałam im całą historię? Kas: Heh... O to chodziło! Ten chłystek myślał, że tym razem wybierzesz jego. Odeszłam od Rozy i stanęłam na środku altany. Rozejrzałam się za Alexym, Arminem i Lysanderm. Oni stali z boku, wśród dziweczyn. Spojrzałam na Aleksa i powiedziałam. Su: Ja- to nie tak miało się potoczyć, Aleks. Cały czas myślałam o tobie jak o straconym przyjacielu, ale teraz wiem, że mam jeszcze przyjaciela... Ale już nie w tobie. Spójrz ty się bijesz o przyjaźń, a wszystkie dziewczyny z twojej klasy wzdychają do ciebie- zresztą nie pierwsze raz. Teraz odwróciłam się do moich chlopców i przytuliłam kolejno każego mówiąc. Su: Wy jestesteście moimi przyjaciółmi jak mogłabym wybierać między wami? Znów wrócilam na swoje miejsce na środku, zebrałam w sobie odwagę i głośno powiedziałam. Su: Nie Wybieram Żadnego z Was, Ponieważ Wiecie, Co Czuje. A Jednak Każecie Mi Wybierać! Opuściłam głowę i zamknęlam oczy... Powiedzialam tylko przepraszam. Dookoła słyszałam tylko ogólne znaki zdziwnienia. A: Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że się spietrasz! Ty i ci twoi przyjaciele... Su: Przestań. A: Może naprawdę jesteś zwykłą grzeczną dziewczynką... G- Podniosłam głowę i doskoczyłam do Aleksa. Su: Nie nazywaj mnie tymi słowami, już od dawna nikt mnie tak nie nazywał. A: Dlaczego? Moja mała. Kas: Nie masz prawa tak do niej mówić. -Warknął z nożami w oczach. Su: Już dawno nie jestem małą dziewczynką. A: Jednak. Aleks odszedł ode mnie wolnymi krokami podszedł do barierki i zaczął nucić i potem śpiewać... A: Good Little Girl... You ... Chciał mi dopiec, wiedział, że lubiłam taką kreskówke, ale żeby do tego stopnia. No trudno trzeba było mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Su: Ładny głosik, kiedy przejdziesz mutacje? Wszyscy: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo| A: Łał cięty język... Good Girl. Su: Tak ze mną pogrwyasz? Nie nazywaj mnie tak, może i kiedyś... A: A teraz? Su: Bad Little Boy... Mały chłopczyna. A: Hhhhhh... Wyraźnie też go to zabolało. Z nie wyjaśnienego powodu, nienawidziliśmy tych przezwisk. Tak jak niektórzy nie lubą jak nazywa się ich po nazwisku. Ale widocznie mnie to bardziej raziło, niż jego. A: To co Good Girl, miałaś kontakt ze swoimi Przyjaciołmi? Su: Ja... ja... Ken: Tak, ze mną. Kentin wbiegł pomiędzy nas, Aleks się go wyraźnie wypłoszył. Bo patrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Po kilku chwilach odezwał się. A: Ken! Jak się zmieniłeś! Ken: Ty też, ale nie wyglądem. A: ... O co chodzi>? Su: Już o nic. Wyszłam podbuzowana z altany i podążałam w stronę Rozalii, gdy usłyszałam. A: Wiesz jednak dam ci jeszcze jedną sznsę na moją dziewczynę. Osłupiałam... Rozalia doszła do mnie i chciała mnie ruszyć, ale ja jak słup stałam. Było zupełnie cicho- widać, że nie tylko jak osłupiałam. Było tylko słychać jak Aleks schodził po schodach Altany. Doszedł do mnie, stałam do niego tyłem, złapał mnie za ramiona i powiedział mi do ucha. A: To co... Dam ci drugą szansę, zgadzasz się? Su: ... Czyłam jak krew dopływa mi do głowy. Su: Nie.- Powiedziałam to tak cicho, że sama się ledwo usłyszałam. A: Co? Su: Powiedziałam Nie! Odepchnęłam go od siebie. A: Co ty wyprawiasz? Su: Podobno Good Girl, czasem dostaje rogów. A: O co ci chodzi? Su: ... O co? ... NIE, ZGADZAM SIĘ! JAK MIAŁABYM SIĘ Z KIMŚ SPOTYKAĆ TO TYLKO Z Zanim powiedziałam to imię, ugryzłam się w język. Ciągle nie podnosiłam głowy. A: Wiesz, co. Poddaje się! Mam cię dość! Wracam zpowrotem do rodzinnego miasta. Su: Nie! Odwróciłam się do niego i podnioslam wysoko głowę. Krzyknęłam mimowolnie. Jakgdyby chciałam podświadomie się z nim pogodzić, ale musialam to zlawczyć. Su: To znaczy idź. Ja... ja mam cię gdzieś. I znów stałam do niego tyłem, gumka z włosow mi się lekko zsunęła i włosy z grzywki przykrywały mi twarz. Czułam na sobie wszystkie spojrzenia. Najbardziej bolały trzy spojrzenia. Kastiela, Aleksa i Armina. Co miałam powiedzieć? Czułam coraz bardziej na sobie te wyrazy twarzy i różne rzeczy które teraz sobie o mnie myśleli- wszyscy. Wkońcu nie wytrzymałam i pobiegłam do pobliskiej plaży. Tak, zdjęłam buty i usiadłam na piasku ze stopami w wodzie. W jednej chwili płakałam, a w drugiej ktoś wytarł mi łze palcem. ---: No co jest? Taki masz ladny uśmiech, a jednak wolisz płakać Su: Wole płakać, bo płacz jest łatwiejszy. Ten ktoś usiadł obok mnie, nie podnosiłam głowy, więc nie wiedziałam kto to jest... Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, nie płakałam-po prostu siedziałam z głową w kolanach i patrzyłam w wodę. -: Płacz nie zawsze jest łatwieszy. Nie raz uśmiech jest idealnym wyjściem. Su: Możesz jaśniej? -: Chodzi mi o to, że im więcej płączesz tym bardziej jesteś zdołowana... Ale za kilka dni, czy może nawet tygodni, będziesz się śmiała z tej sytułacji. Su: I co mam zrobić? Zadawałam mu jak najwięcej pytań, ale i tak nie mogłam rozkminić, kto to jest. Wsłuchiwałam się w jego głos, ale niestety nie wiem kto to jest. -: Najlepiej podnieść swoją głowę otrzeć twoje piękne blękitne oczy i założyć okulary które leżą na piasku. A jak chcesz zrobie ci warkocza. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz. Su: Dobrze, ale warkocza nie chce. Nie poznałam głosu, pewnie przez to, że jestem roztargniona. Ale z tego co powiedział, wynika, że mu się podobam i że jest miły, przyjacielski i bardzo mnie lubi... No cóż to może być tylko Nataniel, ale tak szybko się z tym pogodził? Su: Dzięki za wszystko Nat... -: Nie jestem Nataniel. Su: Co? Podniosłam głowę, a obok mnie siedział chłopak którego się nie spodziewałam. Zdziwiłam się ogromnie. Su: A-Armin? Ar: A kogo się spodziewałaś? Su: Bo ty mówiłeś te rzeczy, tak jakbym ci się podobała... A tak nie jest. Prawda? Ar: Jesteśmy Najlepszymi Przyjaciółmi i nigdy bym cię nie okłamał. Su: ... Odwrócił sie odemnie i spojrzał na słońce. Ar: Nie wiem co myśleć. Gdy jestem z tobą w jednej chwili jesteś jak moja siostra... a w drugiej chcę... Su: Nie musisz kończyć. Ja wiem co czujesz... Może na początku, byłam... eghę... W Kastielu, ale to się zmieniło i ty też byłeś dla mnie jak brat. Ar: Byłem? Su: Teraz jesteś jak... nie wiem chłopak? Ar: Jakby nie patrzeć jestem chłopakiem. Ale i tak wiem o co ci chodzi. Su: I wiesz, troche trudno mi nawet o tym myśleć, bo ty? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, mój "brat"? Ar: Ta... Mam tak samo, bo ty? Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Moja "siostrunia"? Su: Nie przesadzaj. Ar: Spoko. Su: To co, wracamy? Ar: Zaczekajmy jak wszyscy się uspokoją... Zostaliśmy na plaży do czasu, aż słońce zaszło. Rozmawialiśmy w szczegulności o grach, moich ulubionych i jego też. Po pół godziny usłyszeliśmy głos Lysa i gitarę elektryczną. Postanowiliśmy wstać i iść sprawdzić co się dzieje... Na miejscu zastał nas bardzo przyjemny widok. Altana była oświetlona- były na niej lampiony, na drzewach wkoło ogrodzenia i na odrodzeniu były powieszone małe lampiony, a w środku lampeczki. Gdy przechodziliśmy blisko altany na której śpiewał Lys dopadła nas Rozalia i Irys. R: Su! Dziękuje! Su: Za co? Irys: Za to, że dzięki tobie nasze klasy się pogodziły! Spójrz tam. Irys pokazała mi palcem dość dużą grupkę ludzi. Tam tańczyły dziewczyny i chłopaki z obu klas. To wyglądało bardzo fajnie! Nawet Alexy dobrze się bawił i najlepsze jest to, że tańczył z dziewczynami. Patrzyłam się na wszystkich po kolei, gdy Alexy mnie zauważył i wybiegł z grupki dość ładnych dziewczyn. Alx: Su! Gdzie tak długo byłaś? Martwiłem się jak cholera! Podniósł mnie. Trzymał mnie w górze i miał wyprostowane ręce. Nie wiedziałam, że jest aż taki silny! Ar: Była ze mną. Alx: Nie zauważyłem, żebyś zniknął. Ar: Dzięki bracie... Su: Alexy od kiedy jesteś taki silny? Alx: Od zawsze, tylko po mnie tego nie widać. A i ty jesteś strasznie lekka. Su: Ok, Ok! Ale odstaw mnie już! Twoje koleżanki są zazdrosne! Rozejrzał się z zdziwioną miną. Alx: Które? Su: Te z którymi tańczyłeś. Opuścił mnie na ziemię, ale ciągle przytulał i nie chciał puścić. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na kilka dziewczyn stojących ze złośliwymi minami- patrzących się na nas... Alexy jak gdyby nigdy nic pomachał im z tym swoim wyszczeżem. Alx: To nie koleżanki to znajome. Su: Ahaaaaaaaa... Powiedziałam to z sarkazmem. Że aż Rozalia i Irys się zaśmiały. Alx: Przecież wiesz, że jestem homo. Odkleił się odemnie. Su: Wiem. *Cmok* Dlatego mogę cię pocałować w policzek i nikt nie weźmie nas za pare. To było dość dziwne, Alexy tylko się śmiał, ale nie zmienił koloru. Ale za to Armin był troche obrażony. Su: No, nie obrażaj się Armin! Odwróciłam się do niego i też go pocałowałam w policzek. R: UUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Teraz jest po równo! Alx: Teraz nie masz się na co obrażać braciszku. Muzyka ucichła, a Lysander coś zaczął tam gadać nagle usłyszałam moje imię. Zdziwiłam się odwróciłam do sceny przodem. Lys: Sucrette, wejdziesz na scene? Su: Nie! Ja się wstydze. R: Sucrette! R/Irys: Sucrette! Wszyscy: Sucrette! Sucrette! Sucrette! Su: No dobrze. Wszyscy: OOooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Weszłam na scene postawioną obok altany, weszłam Lysander zapytał się czy umiem śpiewać, albo na czymś grać. Odpowiedziałam, że śpiewać,ale się boje. Więc podał mi mikrofon, a Kas zapytał się co zagrać. Su: Ale ja nie umiem śpiewać! Oddałam mikrofon Lysanderowi. Lys: Slyszałem cię jak śpiewałaś w piwnicy z MP3. Su: Ale i tak... Chwila, podsłuchiwałeś mnie? No już nie ważne! Ale mój głos się załamuje przy wyskoich dźwiękach! Kas: Dasz rade, mała. Su: Obiecuje, że jak jeszcze raz nazwie mnie "mała" to go zabije. -grobowo poważna. Lys: To, co... Zaśpiewasz? Su: (Spojrzałam na wszystkich, mieli na twarzach nadzieje- nawet ci których nie znam. Nie byłam przekonana w 100%, raczej w 50%. Nagle zauważyłam, Aleksa, który się śmieje... O nie! Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Odwróciłam się do Lysa, porwałam mu mikrofon z ręki i go wysoko podniosłam, krzycząc, aby wszyscy uslyszeli. ) Su: 100%! Nie wiem czy wszyscy zrozumieli, ale zaczeli krzyczeć i skakać! Podeszłam do Kastiela. Su: Znasz taką piosenkę jak hsjfgjhasfcsgjkfh? Kas: Ta... moja była tego słuchała. Ale to jest duet. Su: Trudno, coś się wymyśli. Zaczynamy... Zaczeli już grać, patrzyłam się i myślałam, że tego nie zrobie. Ale znów zobaczyłam mine Aleksa i moich przyjaciół. Mogłam zaśpiewać, ale musiałam się odwrócić. P-Przez całe życie bałam się, uwolnić głos... (Nie odwróce się...) Dać usłyszeć światu, co naprawdę w sercu mam. (Może przejde się po scenie) Ale nadszedł dziś moich marzeń czas, aby spełniać je już czas pokazać Wam, pokazać Wam... (Uda się, uda! Przodem do wszystkich!) Właśnie dziś, Oto ja! (Dajemy czadu!) Jestem pewna że już najwyższy czas, by marzeniom dać spełnić się. Teraz wiem czego chcę, dosyć życia tylko snem Nic nie może już zatrzymać mnie Oto ja! (I co dalej? Muzyka leci, a ja stoje sama... ale przynajmniej szczęśliwa, chwila...) Lys: Jesteś głosem, który we mnie brzmi, Natchnieniem kiedy śpiewam. To Ciebie szukam, Ciągle szukam. Kas: Jesteś nutą, której brak Piosenką wewnątrz mnie. To Ciebie szukam Ciągle szukam. Su: (Kastie...) Razem: Teraz wiem czego chcę, dosyć życia tylko snem } Nic nie może już zatrzymać mnie. Su: Oto ja! Piosenka się skończyła, a my staliśmy we trójkę na scenie. Czułam się cudownie, jakgdybym była kimś innym... Kimś kto się nie boi. Zanim się spostrzegłam chłopców już nie było, a Rozalia i Alexy ściskali mnie. R: Su... T-To było niesamowite! Alx: Jaki ty masz cudowny głos! Su: Dzięki. Ludzie wołali 'Bis', ale ja już nie zaśpiewałam. Drugi raz bym nie dała rady. Zanim zeszłam ze sceny spojrzałam w moejsce gdzie stał Aleks, nie było go tam. Gdzieś glęboko, naprawdę głęboko- zależy mi na nim. Ale jeśli mu nie zależy na mnie? Trudno i tak bym nie potrafiła być dla niego miła. Alx: Coś się stało? Su: Co? Nie, po prostu to było dla mnie troche stresujące i wiecie... R: Wiemy, wiemy. Chodź przejdziemy się pod barek do reszty. Su: Barek? Alx: Tak! Gdy cie nie było, przybybyła jakaś firma zamówiona przez Overa i poustawiała różne stragany. R: No właśnie! Więc są jakieś plusy tego, że mamy ognisko w tym samym miejscu i czasie. Su: A jest tam coś do picia? Alx: Jasne, to tędy. Alexy złapał mnie i Roze za nadgarstki, bez większego problemu kierował nami pomiędzy ludźmi. Barek znajdował się przy najbardziej oświetlonym miejscu. Przy nim stała Peggy, Kim, Violetta, Ehhh Melania... Ale też i Nataniel, Kas i Lys też już są. Jest też Kentin i Armin. Irys podrywa Armina, to dość fajnie wygląda, ale też musze coś zrobić w końcu to mój 'brat'. Su: Hej wszystkim! Kim: Byłaś niesamowita!! Su: Już to słyszałam, masz coś jeszcze? - powiedziałam z sarkazmem. Peg: Mam! Ten Aleks, gdy zaśpiewałaś ten wysoki dźwięk prawie wybuchł. Su: Może dlatego, że kilka lat przed tym jak tu przyjechałam było przyjęcie urodzinowe u jednej z bardziej popularnych koleżanek. Każda chłopak wybierał dziewczynę i oceniał jak śpiewa. No cóż, były zasady zaśpiewałam, ale zacięłam się na wysokim dźwięku. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmieć tylko nie Aleks, podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Podejrzewam, że gdybym tu się zacięła, też by tak zrobił. Ar: Nie on, tylko ja. Za mną stał Armin. Strasznie się ucieszyłam. Su:Heja drogi braciszku. Ar: Heja droga siostrzyczko. Świetnie ci poszło. Zarumieniłam się i powiedziałam pewnym głosem. Su: Dzięki, tobie też nieźle idzie. Ar: Co? Przysunęłam się do niego i powiedziałam tak, żeby tylko on słyszał. Su: Gunwo. Stał tak przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, a potem oboje zaczeliśmy się śmiać w niebogłosy. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów. Reszta wieczoru minęła świetnie. Po kilku tymbarkach ja i Roza śpiewałyśmy jakiś przebój z serialu "Pora na Przygodę!", a Lysander wcinał żelki jeden po drugim. Trzeba było mu wyrywać miske. Poznaliśmy dużo osób z Over-a. Są nawet spoko. Ogólnie wszyscy się poprzepraszali za jeszcze kilka różnych spraw i było wręcz idealnie. Jakieś tam dzieczyny śpiewały 'Honey- Sabotaż' ,ale im się nie udało. Więc znów Kas i Kentin wepchneli mnie na scene. Troche im pomogłam. Koncerty skończyły się o 23.15. Potem dobre kilka godzin siedzieliśmy przy ognisku. Straszne opowieści itp. Nawet Kas grał jakieś tam pioseneczki. Chyba nikt nie poszedł do domu, wszyscy zasneliśmy przy ognisku. A ja byłam taka zmęczona, że film mi się urwał, gdy skakaliśmy przez ognisko. Obudziłam się w kurtce Kastiela, a spałam na torsie Lysandera był oparty o drzewo. Obok na ławce spał Armin. Ken leżał w wypalonym ognisku (LoLz). Wszystkie dziewczyny z mojej klasy spały w altanie oprócz mnie. Tak bywa. Powoli wstałam, aby nikogo nie obudzić, wyjęłam telefon i sprawidziłam godzinę- 6.00. Su: Brawo, Su! Miałaś wrócić do domu, a nie balować po nocach! Po tym zdaniu zatkałam sobie usta, rękoma i oglądałam się dookoła czy nikogo nie obudziłam. Uff... Może sobie na chwile klapne. Ławka była za mną więc dwa kroki w tył i siad. Ar: Ał! Co do... Su: Brawo, Su! Jesteś jeszcze mądrzejsza niż wcześniej.! Szybko wstałam i znów zakryłam sobie usta. Ar: Która godzina? Nie odezwałam się tylko pokazałam mu na palcach. Ar: 6.>? Masz szczęscie, że nie 6.11 bo by ci palców zabrakło. -zaśmieliśmy się Zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi, a Kurtkę Kastielowi oddam jutr... dziś! Zakończenie jest dziś! No pięknie Su!\ Pobiegliśmy jak najszybciej do swoich domów. Jak ja doszłam była 6.30. Szybko wyskoczyłam z tych ciuchów i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. ---- Tak wyglądała Sucrette na ognisku!right|300px Rozdział 4 -Stary Koniec Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi łazienki. A zaraz po tem cichy zgrzyt. Wychyliłam się zza szybki od kabiny i zobaczyłam zdenerwowaną ciotke. -H-h-hej. Cioooociu... -uśmiechnęłam się lekko -Hej, Susiu. -uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie -Zapomniałaś czegoś. -oznajmiła jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechając. -Czego? -spytałam zdziwiona -Na pewno mózgu, gdy zostawiłaś otwarte drzwi na ościerz, gdy wróciłaś. -o szlag. racja. Udawaj mądrą Su. -Ja? O czym ty do mnie mówisz?! Całą noc była... -nie dokończyłam bo ciotka mi przerwała -Wiem! Jesteś już pełnoletnia, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz mnie okłamywać. -oh... Zrobiłam smutną minę i schowałam się z powrotem pod prysznic. -Nie martw się! Nic się nie stało. Też byłam taka w twoim wieku! -jakoś nie poprawiło mi to humoru. Około 7.45 wyszłam z domu, razem z Ciotką. Oczywście nie dała mi wybrać ciuchów na "tak ważną okazje", więc poddałam się i poszłyśmy na kompromis. Ja chciałam koszule spodniczke i krawat. a Ciotka chciała mnie jak na pogrzeb ubrać i do tego w sukienkę i w marynarkę pogrzebową... Więc poszłyśmy na kompromis! Marynarka tyle że biała do tego zawiązka wyglądająca jak krótki krawat, klasyczne białe spodnie i espadryle, moje ukochane! A i oczywiście czapka absolwęta. Dostaniemy je dzisiaj! Ale bez tych ubrań czy czegoś... Tak czy siak byłyśmy już pod szkołą gdy zadzwonił pierwszy a za razem przed ostatni dzwonek -Choć, na sale Ti... -Co? -zapytała z pogardą -...Ti-o tam! Tio tam! -pociągnęłam ją w strone sali gimnastycznej, gdy weszłyśmy dyrektorka właśnie zaczynała, więc posadziłam ciotke przy matce Nataniela (one lubią sobie poplotkować) a sama usiadłam troche dalej. Za Rozalią i Lysanderem. Po chwili dyrektorka zaczęła wołać wolno klasy młodsze na przedstawienie dla nas... Ojjjjjj... A potem my. Z jednej strony bardzo się ciesze, a z drugiej jest mi ta... -Klasa III a! Klasa III a!- zdezorientowana wstałam za Rozalią i Lysanderem, szłam przepychając się, gdy w jednej chwili ktoś złapał mnie za koszule. -Zaczekaj Su. Gdzie ci się śpieszy? -odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam ulizanego Kastiela w białych ciuchach. -Kas-kas-sss-tiel... -spytałam przetwarzając wszystkie informacje -Tak mam na imię.- uśmiechnął się pod nosem -Chodź. Wołają nas. - zrobił szarmancki ruch, a ja wzięłam go pod ramie. I podeszliśmy do naszej klasy. Gdy dyra zwróciła się do nas, oczywiście puściłam go i staneliśmy jak żołnierze. -Uwaga, uczniowie klasy III a. Jesteście może i najgorszą klasą w nauce- aleś mnie pocieszyła babo- Ale, nauczyciele bardzo was lubili i jestem przekonana, że będą lubić już zawsze. -w tym momęcie spojrzała na mnie i usmiechnęła się pogodnie. -A oto wasze dyplomy. -cała ceremonia odbyła się szybko zważajac na to, że są dwie klasy III. Kiedy obie nasze klasy stały obok dyrektorki z czapkami i świadectwami dyra ogłosiła: -A teraz konkurs -prawie podskoczyła z radości, a ja się zdziwiłam... Tak jak z resztą inni. -Jaki Konkurs? -wypalił Nataniel, Łał. -Już tłumacze. -Wzięłam głęboki wdech. -Za zgodą waszych opiekunów, dwa dni przed balem, zostało zrobione nominacje w którym barły udział klasy I-II. Nominowano III klasy. -nominacje? O co w ogóle chodzi? Najlepszy strój?- Ale na początku zapraszam przewodniczącą rady uczniów. -i znowu mnie wzywają... Co? nie wiedzieliście? Jestem przdestawicielką szkoły, w uczciwej walce pokonałam Nataniela ;P. Ale stołek gospodarza mu oddałam, zatrzymałam tylko wszytskie przywileje. -Już idę, proszę pani. -wychyliłam się z szeregu. I podeszłam do staruszki. -Słucham? -Drogie dziecko. Ponieważ jesteś przedstawicielką szkoły wylosujesz zwycięzce z klasy, a potem niego samego.-aha aha aha- A potem przedstawiciel drugiej szkoły wylosuje zwycięzce z naszej szkoły. -Co? -zadławiłam się powietrzem - Drugiej szkoły? -To takie dziwne? Liceum Sportowe Over, wczoraj się doszczętnie spaliło. Dlatego przyjęłam klasy III na koniec od nas. -nie rozumiem... Możesz powtórzyć? - Dyplomy oni dostaną o 9. A teraz zapraszam przedstawiciela LSO. -zza uczniów wyszedł Aleks w czarnym jak węgiel stroju. Podszedł do nas i ukłonił się lekko przed dyrą.... Lizus. -Dzień Dobry. -spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oku. -Bardzo miło mi i mojej szkole, że przyjeła nas Pani w takiej chwili. - Nie czlowiek... Ciota. -,- -Ahhhh... Nie ma za co. To dla mnie czysta przyjemność Aleksie. -uśmiechnęła się i zaprowadziła nas oboje do pięciu pudełeczek, po co aż tyle?.? Dwa były różowe, dwa niebieskie, a białe. -Panna Sucrette jako pierwsza losuje najpierw płeć, zwycięzcy z waszej szkoły Aleksie, a potem Imię i nazwisko. A potem Pan z naszej. - potakneliśmy głową równocześlie i się także równocześnie na siebie spojrzeliśmy... Jak ja nienawidzę tego! Musieliśmy się tak dobrze zgrać? Podniosłam rękę i wyciągnęłam karteczkę z napisem "Mężczyzna", Aleks zrobił to samo, a na karteczce było napisane "Kobieta". Nieszczęśliwym trefem, on może wygrać. Co za pech! Dyrektorka zabrała nam kartki i przeczytała na głos. Oczywiście część męska z mojej szkoły nie była zawiedziona... Może oprócz niebieskowłosego Alexgo. A za to część kobieca z Overa była strasznie zawiedziona. hahahhaaahhahahahahahaha, mimo tego że nasze klasy się pogodziły, ciągle żywie uraze do osobnika w czarnym. -A więc, ciągle oboje macie szanse.... Albo nie, nie wiadomo. -uśmiechnęła się cynicznie -mogliście nie dostać nominacji! -nie lubie tej wrednej kluchy. - A teraz wylosujcie nazwisko, tym razem zaczyna Pan Aleks. Podszedł do pudełka i wyciągnął karteczkę, przeczytał na głos: -Rozalia -spojrzałam na nią, a ona skakała coraz wyżej na tych szczudłach, które nazywa butami. -Gratuluje. A teraz Panna Su. -chyba nie jesteśmy na ty>? Ja tekże podeszłam i wyciągnęłam kartkę, nie wiele myśląc przeczytałam: -Aleksy (pełne imie, inne niż Alexy). -uśmiechnęłam się nie domyślając sie prawdy gddy: -O, shit! Co?! To znaczy... Przepraszam. Kto to? -brawo mózgu! sam jesteś głupi! ;Nie ty! ;Nie, bo ty. ;No to idź! ;No, dobra! Zostań... Wybaczam ci....) -A ja przepraszam, chyba się pomyliłem... -Słucham? -zapytała dyrektorka -Źle przeczytałem imię. -oznajmił -To przeczytaj jeszcze raz. -Sucrette. -to jaktyś to czytał wcześniej, że ci wyszło "Rozalia" !?!? -Ej, ej, ej!! Albo kłamiesz, albo masz chorobę psychiczną! -wydarłam się na niego -A sama spójrz, mała... -zaraz mu przyłożę. Podał mi kartkę... Faktycznie, napisane Sucrette- I co? -Jak ty to przeczytałeś, że wyszło Rozalia? -zapytałam i zrobiłam zaciekawioną minę -I co? -Bo... -zrobił krok w tył -NIE WAŻNE! -krzyknęła dyra -Ważne, że się znacie i możecie razem wyjechać! -uśmiechnęła się,../. że co?! -CO?! -krzyknęliśmy razem i znów się na siebie spojrzeliśmy. Jak ja tego nienawidzę! -To była loteria na darmowe kolonie. -podała nam dwa bilety z napisem "Świat Młodzieży" ... I jeszcze nazwa jest CUDOWNA!! -,- - Gratulacje! Panowie zapraszamy! -do sali weszli jacyś ludzie w szarych garniakach. Podeszli do nas. -Co, pani sobie żartuje? -zapytał dyry -Nie. A czemu? -zdziwiła się -Mój syn i Sucrette? Proszę wylosować jeszcze raz- chwila to ojciec Aleksa? Spojrzałam na zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Ojciec spojrzał na nas - Czarno-biało? Jak zwykle świetnie dobrani! - Podeszłam dwa kroki w przód. I spojrzałam na mężczyznę -O co chodzi?! -wrzasnęłam na całą sale - Można przecież losować jeszcze raz! -Nie, nie można! - powiedziała zdenerwowana dyrektorka -Nie pozwalam! -Trudno! -wtrącił Aleks i wylosował nazwisko. -Sucrette!... Chwila co? -znów losował -Znów? Sucrette?-po sali przeszedł szmer Podeszłam i wyciągnęłam paręnaście karteczek. Wszędzie było napisane Aleks... Zdezorientowana podeszłam do mojej klasy. I oparłam się o Kastiela. -O-o co chodzi Pani Dyrektor? -zapytałam drżącym głosem -A co Ci do tego dziecko? -zapytała zgryźliwie -Spokojnie Su. Wyjaśnię to -mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie -Chodźcie, to jest ustawione losowanie. -powiedziałam szeptem do reszty i moja klasa zeszła ze sceny. Było słychać wrzaski dyrektorki i spokojny głos ojca Aleksa. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie idziemy... Prowadziłam? Szłam prosto i byle do przodu. Gdy stanęłam na jakiejś polanie, podeszła do mnie Rozalia. -Zostajemy tu? -zapytała zmartwiona -Bo... Bolą nas nogi, ale nie chcieliśmy Cię już de... -Jak chcecie. Ja muszę wszystko przemyśleć! Niby nie ma nad czym... Ale ta sprawa z losowaniem, jest podejrzana. -położyłam się na trawie, wszyscy brali ze mnie przykład. Po 15 min podszedł do mnie Armin -To niezła odmiana. -żadnej reakcji z mojej strony -Tak poleżeć na słońcu -ciągnął dalej -Poopalać się... Wąchać kwiaty! -widocznie się stresował, że go nie słucham. Bo ciągle mówił! -Opalasz się? -Spoko. Rozumiem! -usiadłam i otrzepałam włosy z trawy -Chcesz zacząć rozmowę, tak jak wczoraj. Rozumiem! Ale dlaczego tak?- nie zrozumiał, może Kas miał racje i bliźniaki to mądrzy inaczej...(gdzieś to napisałam, nie pamiętam gdzie xD) -Inaczej... Dlaczego mówisz o słońcu jak go nie lubisz? Dlaczego mówisz o kwiatach, jak sądzisz, że są szpetne? -zmieszał się i odszedł.. To znaczy, że już mu się nie podobam? Smutne... Znów się położyłam i czas na przemyślenia: "Nie dość, że musiał tu przyjechać i zniszczyć mi życie. To jeszcze ta akcja z losowaniem... Nie rozumiem, druga klasa dawno, by wygadała. Lub Peggy by o tym wiedziała! Ej, chwila. Peggy by wiedziała!!" -Peggy!! -powiedziałam i skoczyła na równe nogi. Rozejrzałam się i już po zlokalizowaniu dziewczyny podbiegłam do niej. -Peggy. Wiedziałaś coś o tym losowaniu?! -zapytałam, gdy dziewczyna się podnosiła -Nie. Dlatego trochę się zdziwiłam, na tą wieść! -powiedziała , a ja jak na zawołanie upadłam na zieloną trawę -Su? Wszystko wporzo? -Jak nigdy! -uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam oczy. -Ale Su! -krzyknęła na mnie Roza -Przed chwilą miałaś ochotę rozszarpać Armina! -powiedziała -Bo zasłużył -wymamrotałam, ciągle się uśmiechając -A teraz mam świetny nastrój! -wrzasnęłam ucieszonym głosem -Su.. Chora jesteś? Dać Ci jakieś ziółka? -zapytała zdziwionym głosem Irys Otworzyłam oczy. Podniosłam się z trawy i otrzepałam pupę. Wyprostowałam się, by rzec: -Koniec tego wszystkiego. Skończyłam szkołę, mogę decydować! -I? -Nie pojadę. Zostaje! -powiedziałam -Mam tu wszystko, a wakacje chce spędzić z wami -mrugnęłam do dziewczyn, Roza roześmiała się -No chyba z chłopakiem! -wrzasnęła wcześniej wspomniana- A jeżeli nie możesz skojarzyć z którym to się odwróć! -posłusznie odwróciłam się na pięcie i spotkałam się z twarzą Kastiela -Nie przesadzasz? -zapytałam, patrząc w głębokie brązowe oczy chłopaka -Nie -odpowiedziała Roza -Kastiel jako jedyny pozostał bez dziewczyny. Więc padło na ciebię... No co zrobisz? -zażartowała. Oboje zaśmialiśmy się -No nic nie zrobisz. -wymamrotał Jak szybko to powiedział, tak szybko zatopił swoje usta w moich. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy i objęłam Kasa rękami wokół szyi, a on położył dłonie na mojej talii. -Uuuuuuu!! -usłyszałam za sobą, uśmiechnęłam się głupio, i jeszcze raz pocałowałam Kastiela -Wiesz, co Su.. -powiedział, chłopak odrywając się ode mnie -Co? -zapytałam -Chyba Cię Kocham. -Co tak szybko? -zaśmiałam się -Spokojnie. Nie tak szybko, mamy czas... -oznajmiłam i jeszcze raz go pocałowałam A co z Aleksem? Tego nie wiem. Spotykam go czasem, gdy idę do sklepu, albo widzę przez płot gdy łażę po ogrodzie. Ale tak naprawdę, nie zamieniłam z nim jeszcze słowa. Niestety nasz kontakt się urwał i myślę, że długo to nie potrwa. Ludzie z klasy. Trzymamy kontakt. Prawdę mówiąc, jest tak samo jak za szkolnych lat, różnica jest taka, że nie chodzimy do szkoły... Jeśli chodzi o Kastiela to ciągle jesteśmy razem, nie mam pomysłów jak to się skończy, ale mam nadzieje... Że on jest tym jedynym. I myślę, tak przeczuwam, że to na razie koniec mojej historii jako "Su Słodkiej Dziewczyny z Liceum Słodki Amoris"... =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Czy to już koniec?" by Paulinkawi? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Armin Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Zakończone